<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Butterflies by Fran_KT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160835">Blue Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_KT/pseuds/Fran_KT'>Fran_KT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fleurmione is bae, Hermione deserved better, Triwizard Tournament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_KT/pseuds/Fran_KT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. First time in this fandom. Fleurmione. Blue butterflies surround them. They have a deep meaning that would merge their lives into one. Originally posted in 2018 on ff.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This was my first Fleurmione attempt, I hope you guys like it. I am starting to move my stories from ff.net.</p><p>I dedicate this to my friend and reader Thestral212 who introduced me to this wonderful pairing when I was dealing with writer's block from my stories as a way to relax and out of nowhere I wrote this today. You are such a wonderful reader and a terrible influence XD.</p><p>I got the idea from the whole concept of the Veela and their mates plus other things that I have been remembering from my childhood.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing that Hermione Granger had tried to hide well was that she was not as <em>straight as an arrow</em> as everybody had thought. Actually, she did not give a lot of thought to that particular <em>preference</em> until she hit the end of her 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>It happened during her previous vacation at the burrow. She was not able to sleep so she decided on making a cup of tea. Then, with a full moon as their sole witness, Ron kissed her, and then, she knew that this was not what she wanted.</p><p>She was a practical girl, and despite that, she grew up surrounded by fairytales. Her mother always read her one before bed until she was able to do it herself. Most of the tales were about a prince and his quest to find his beloved and live happily ever after with her.</p><p>Something that young Hermione could not fathom was the fact that happiness was bound to being with a man and have plenty of children. In addition, that dream mutated into something else when she found a picture book with a scratched title while wandering her father's office/library.</p><p>When she opened it, her chocolate eyes widened with realization, there was another way to see life. The pictures showed a little orphan heir prince that wanted to protect his people but ancient laws forbid women to claim the throne so the little prince who in fact, was a girl, disguised as a boy in order to be able to reign over her people.</p><p>The young prince was recognized as sole heir, thanks mostly to the fact that his twin brother had died during labor and her mother always dressed the girl in boyish clothes. So, the court and advisors waited for him to reach the age of sixteen to find a suitable lady to marry so both could ascend to the throne and become <em>King</em> and Queen.</p><p>That posed a very difficult obstacle for the <em>prince</em> who needed a woman who was able to keep her secret, which if discovered, will lead the <em>prince</em> to a sure death.</p><p>One day, the <em>prince</em> was leisurely riding his horse and ended up in a hidden lake. His mother used to take him when he was a small child. Then, he saw a beautiful girl swimming in the middle of the lake. The aforementioned girl had wavy blonde hair and the most piercing cerulean eyes she had ever seen.</p><p>The heir gasped and her heart threatened to escape from her chest. An intense flame started burning her soul and she felt how time slowed down when the girl came to the shore and looked at the <em>prince</em> that had just dismounted her horse.</p><p>"You have a very soft skin" the blonde-haired woman commented while cupping a cheek of the prince who learned at the touch while a soft blush adorned her face.</p><p>"Indeed" replied the now smitten prince. The blonde girl giggled and leaned forward to brush her lips against the prince's.</p><p>"Don't worry, my dear" cerulean gaped at surprised green "your secret is safe with me as long as you keep mine"</p><p>"I promise that no harm will fall upon us as long as our lips are sealed" taking a step back, the young prince bowed and kissed the blonde's hand. There, the prince found a home, and with time, love.</p><p>Frenha Delacour was her name and she was a crown princess of distant but powerful and wealthy lands. She was visiting a cousin when she felt the need to be in contact with her favorite element and that is where their fated encounter happened.</p><p>They fell madly in love with each other and married shortly after. With time, the now King learned that his Queen was a powerful witch that with her pure white magic will help them have an heir.</p><p>During nights with a full moon, shiny blue butterflies could be seen flying around the castle, a vivid evidence of the use of Vila magic, which Frenha was the sole heir. Thanks to that magic, they had twins. A handsome boy resembling his <em>father </em>and a beautiful girl that was a small version of her mother. In addition, they did live happily ever after.</p><p>Young Hermione had not known the title of the little book but she could infer that it must be along the lines of 'princess king' or something like that. When her mother found her there, she promptly hid the book under her t-shirt and headed out of the room.</p><p>It was in that same moment when the young Hermione Granger realized that she did not have to be the princess that she can be the prince instead.</p><p>When she turned eleven, her heart fluttered when Hogwarts accepted her. Then she met Ron and Harry and innumerable adventures followed them. In the bottom of her school trunk, that now tattered book remained and she sometimes looked at it and smiled with a wandering mind.</p><p>After the kiss with Ron, Hermione realized that maybe boys were not her thing but then her vacation was over and she had to start school again so she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind as soon as she saw her school list and the number of books she could read, indeed a bookworm.</p><p>After buying all that she would need for her new year, Hermione visited her parents and her father took her camping on a lake that she loved as a little girl and that, coincidentally was fairly close to Hogwarts.</p><p>It was a night of a full moon and the young witch grew cold. She actually adored the weather so; she decided on taking a stroll and observed the moon showering the lake with its silvery rays.</p><p>It was a slightly foggy night so she promptly hugged her arms to keep herself warm. She sat on a big rock and she felt tempted to transfigure it into a couch but magic outside the school was forbidden so she just sat there and her chocolate eyes widened when in the middle of the lake, a fair figure was swimming and small but shiny blue butterflies were fluttering around.</p><p>Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds and dark chocolate gaped at tender cerulean before the fog partially covered her vision once more. A very surprised Hermione looked down to grab her wand and illuminate what was ahead of her. Sadly, when she looked back up, the figure had vanished but the young witch could swear she saw a couple of blue butterflies flying away.</p>
<hr/><p>A week later, Hermione Granger was in the train along with Ron and Harry on her way back to Hogwarts and the beginning of a new year had her completely excited. After fixing her things in the drawers, she walked towards the great hall to join Harry and Ron for dinner.</p><p>Minutes later, a new batch of first years entered and were sorted into the four houses. Dumbledore started his welcome speech and a few gasps could be heard when he announced that Hogwarts would be the host of the Triwizard Tournament which meant that they will have visitors from the other two biggest wizarding schools of Europe.</p><p>Hermione was surprised when she saw a carriage flying towards the school and she decided on going back to the great hall to grab a quick lunch before heading to class. She totally missed the students of Beauxbatons getting off the carriage.</p><p>After class, she sat next to Ginny to have some dinner when the doors opened and Dumbledore welcomed the Beauxbatons school students into the great hall. Several students dressed in elegant blue uniforms and hats entered the hall, and Hermione could not help but roll her eyes after the girls sighed and all the Gryffindors' boys went crazy.</p><p>It was not until she saw a few blue butterflies flying around that she paid attention to the foreign girls again and her eyes widened when she saw those cerulean eyes she had seen while camping with her father a week ago.</p><p>The blonde owner of those blue eyes bowed near her, a small gasp was heard which was immediately replaced by a smug smile. With a fast move of her hands, the blonde witch created two small and shiny blue butterflies that flew in the direction of a very flushed Hermione. One of the butterflies landed on her shoulder while the other disappeared as soon as it touched her lips.</p><p>A very red Hermione felt her heart started racing and her chocolate eyes started looking for the blonde witch that just sat with the Ravenclaws. Their eyes met for a brief time and Hermione could swear that she saw a faint blush adorning the blonde's cheeks before she turned back to talk to a small child that looked just like the older one.</p><p>That night, Hermione tossed and turned so she had bags under her eyes and looked extremely annoyed. After dressing in her robes, she took the small nameless book from the bottom of her trunk and placed it in one of her enlarged pockets; she felt that she needed to read it to find some peace of mind away from those piercing blue eyes that she felt all over her the prior night.</p><p>After having a quick breakfast and leaving before Ron and Harry got there, Hermione headed to a nearby lake and transfigured a rock that now looked like a comfortable armchair. She unceremoniously sat and looked at the lake while taking the small book from her robe's pocket.</p><p>After caressing the old cover for a few seconds, she finally looked down, opened the book, and could not help but smile at the pictures. Unnoticed to her, a figure quietly approached from behind and it was not until a pair of blue and shiny butterflies flew by her line of vision that Hermione looked up and surprised brown met warm blue.</p><p>"Zat book…" the blonde-haired girl whispered in a flabbergasted tone before trying to take it from Hermione's hand who quickly closed it and brought it to her chest.</p><p>"Don't they teach manners at Beauxbatons?" the annoyed Gryffindor spat "this is mine and you have no right to take it from me without my permission"</p><p>"Je suis désolé, ma belle" the blonde-haired beauty added in French and Hermione tilted her head when she heard the slightly hurt tone of the blonde girl "I will introduce myself first, oui? Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour and ze book you have in your hands is very special, oui?"</p><p>"Hermione Granger" was all that the Gryffindor was able to mutter. There was something about the <em>French beauty</em>, as Hermione had secretly renamed her that made her gravitate towards the older Beauxbatons student "this is an old book that I found in my father's studio and I had had it with me since I was a kid"</p><p>Fleur slightly gasped and her eyes started shining brightly. With a quick move of her wand, she transfigured a nearby rock into an elegant armchair and sat next to Hermione.</p><p>"I know a lot about zat book, ma belle" the French beauty whispered and told the Gryffindor the story contained in it with sheer enthusiasm and Hermione barely blinked, she felt incredibly enraptured by the blonde's voice "but what you not know is zat is a very sacred and special Veela book"</p><p>"It is?" Hermione tilted her head again and Fleur could not help but giggle.</p><p>"You see, ma belle" the blonde added with a smile "every time a new child is born in the main family of Veela, zat same book is born and flies away as a papillon bleu and it lands on ze future mate of ze new baby"</p><p>"I have read about that!" replied a very excited Hermione "Veela have a mate for life and after they bond, there's nothing that would separate them"</p><p>"Très bon, ma belle" Fleur clapped excitedly "ze book you have does not have a title, oui?" Hermione shook her head slowly sensing that whatever the French witch would say next might change her life forever "zat means zat the Veela who owns zat book has not found her mate but you are ze owner of the book, so…"</p><p>"I have a Veela mate?" Hermione completed and Fleur nodded.</p><p>"Only when ze Veela and you touch ze book at ze same time, the title and your bond will be revealed, ma belle" Fleur smiled and the Gryffindor blushed deeply.</p><p>"Miss Delacour, ar…are you a Veela?" Hermione stammered nervously.</p><p>"Oui and I zink that zat might be my book and…" Fleur whispered something in French that the eager Gryffindor could not catch.</p><p>"Would you…" Hermione made a silent offer and the French witch beamed before nodding vigorously. With trembling hands, Hermione took the book and approached it towards Fleur who touched it with her delicate fingers before gasping surprised.</p><p>Several blue butterflies immediately covered the book and when they flew away, the book was good as new and now it had a title written in golden letters.</p><p>"Can you read ze title, ma belle?" Fleur asked a bit frightened. On rare occasions did it occur that even if the book showed a potential mate, the other one could not read the title so the bond will not be possible.</p><p>"Um…" Hermione hesitated and Fleur looked down saddened, if the Gryffindor were not her rightful mate, she would have to erase her memories and take the book from the girl "I would never think on a better title, dear" blue eyes widened in clear surprise.</p><p>"The Veela and the Prince" Hermione added with a wide smile and a crimson face "I am home, love"</p><p>"Welcome back, ma belle" Fleur whispered before kissing her now mate.</p>
<hr/><p>"Zat is how the great-great-granddaughter of Frenha Delacour, the old and mythical Vila, now known as Veela, found her mate" the former Beauxbatons student whispered to her now sleeping daughters before kissing her goodnight and closing the door behind her.</p><p>Chocolate eyes looked up and found lovely cerulean approaching and she could not help but smile at the sight of her beautiful wife. After the tournament, Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour struggled with distance until the French witch graduated and found a job in London.</p><p>They visited each other as much as possible and after the war and Hermione's graduation, they tied the knot. Years later, they had their first daughters, a pair of beautiful twins that inherited Fleur's eyes and hair color with Hermione's unruly wavy hair.</p><p>"They do love that story, huh?" the former Gryffindor chuckled while her wife leaned forward and kissed her now enlarged stomach. They were waiting for their new twins.</p><p>"Ze perfect fairytale" added an ecstatic Fleur before turning the lights off and holding her beloved close to her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your thoughts in a review</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>